The Meeting
by Taekook-Daddy
Summary: This is a made up story using the scene of Fairy Tail. One day a pink haired girl enters the guild seeking to join but soon find some thing she lost. Natsu finds out her secret and is not happy about it. There is going to be some Nalu, Gruvia, and Jerza.
1. The Meeting

Hi I am a new writer I am sorry if you don't like my story but I do thank you for reading it. Remember I do not own fairy tail.

It was a really sunny day in Magnolia. But there was this certain guild that made heat fun. That guild's name was Fairy Tail. Inside the guild was the two partners Natsu and Lucy. "You idiot" said Lucy. "Hahaha" laughed Natsu. "Hey flame brain." Natsu had a face of disgust as he heard the voice of Gray Fullbuster. "Ice Princess do you want to pick a fight with me." As they bash heads Lucy went over to talk to Erza Scarlet.

"Ugh they are fighting again" said Lucy. "Well I guess I have care of this" said Erza as she got up. Erza walk over to Natsu and Gray as they still continued to bash heads. "Boys are you still fighting" Erza said with a scary voice. The boys had a face of fear when they heard the voice of Erza. Then they both said "No ma'am." "Good" said Erza.

Then at 7:00 sharp the guild doors in the entrance was a pink haired girl (same hair color of Natsu). Everyone stared at her with confusion. She looked the same age as Erza. Then she said "I would like to speak with the master of this guild." The Mirajane came up to her and told her to follow her. When they walked past Natsu the girl stopped walking and stared at him with big eyes. He gave a strict look to her. Then she started walking again.

"She smells funny" Natsu said with a serious voice. "Yea but she kinda looks like you Natsu" said Erza. The girl soon reached the master's office with Mira. Mira told her to knock and she did. A voice coming from the inside said to come in. The girl enters.

The girl says "I wish to join your guild". Master soon says "What kind of magic do you use?" The girl says "I use ..." The master interrupted her and asked "Oh how rude of me what is your name." The girl answers by saying "Natalie Dragneel." The master looks at her in awe " What kind of magic do you use?" he asked seriously. Natalie answers saying "Fire dragon slaying magic."

Whoa what a twist right I will be writing another chapter soon.


	2. Her First Job

Remember I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.

The Master stared at Natalie for a while. Then broke the silence by saying "Are u ...?" Natalie already knew what the master was trying to ask "I am." The master said "Do not tell Natsu, but I am proud to tell you that you are a member of Fairy Tail." Natalie told him " Master I can't keep a secret from him if he finds out by himself it would make everything bad." "Fine but just wait a while to get to know him, make some friends go on jobs" said the master. "Ok" she said quietly.

Mirajane soon came in with Natalie's favorite color fairy tail stamp which is teal. Mirajane asked " Where do you want to put it?" "On the top of my right arm." said Natalie. "Congratulations you are now a proud member of Fairy Tail" said Mira. "Thanks" said Natalie.

Natalie entered the guild hall and sat at the ordering table. Then coming up behind her was Natsu. "Hello" said Natsu. "Hi" said Natalie quietly. Then Natsu took a seat next to her and said "I would like for you to be part of my team." "Sure" said Natalie. "What is your name" asked Natsu. "Natalie" she said. "I want you to meet the other members of the team" said Natsu. "Ok" Natalie said softly. Natsu soon grab her hand and pull her with him to where his teammates were sitting.

"I would like to introduce a new teammate her name is Natalie." "Natalie the blond one is Lucy, the redhead is Erza, the bluenette is is Wendy, and the black hair haired ice princess is Gray." "Hi" they all said at once. "Um ... hi" said Natalie. Then Gray told her to sit next to him. "A romantic rival" Julia hissed.

"Since you are new you get to pick the job we go on." said Lucy. Then Natalie walked to the job request board and soon picked a job. She walked up to Mirajane to tell her that she wanted the job. Natalie soon walked back to the table and told them the info. " So we have to take down an independent guild for 150,000 jewels." said Gray. "Yup" said Natalie.

A _few_ minutes later they set out on their job. "I guess we have take a train to the town Crocus." said Erza. The team went to the train station.

"The train to to Crocus is ready to depart" said the over head speakers.

The team was on the train and Natsu was ready to throw up. When the look to the right they were surprised to see Natalie getting ready to throw up. "Natalie you have motion sickness too" ask Lucy. Natalie nodded her head yes. Soon the train stops and Natsu and Natalie yelled "Yes! It is over." They both ran out the train. Ready to meet the job requested.

I know kinda long right but let the story go on I will post a new story soon. Leave a review I know boring but I will make you laugh and leave you wanting for more. 


	3. The First Secret is Out

Remember I am not the owner of Fairy Tail.

Natalie's Pov

I rush out of the train with Natsu right beside and the others behind. I really want to tell him that I am his sister. "Hey Natalie are you okay" Natsu asks. "Yea I'm fine" I say sounding stupid like always. He gives me a worried look and in return I give him a warm smile.

Finally we reach the requester's house. I knock and a little girl opens the door. " Hi" I say. "Hi" replies the girl. Then there is a long silence. Erza breaks the silence and says "Hello is your parents here we came because of a request your parents sent our guild." The little girl leaves to go get her parents a few seconds later a married couple comes to the door. The lady says "Hello I am and this is my husband Mr. Applebottom." Me and Natsu both try not to laugh but inside a little noise comes out. Erza shoots us a look. I just straighten my clothes while Natsu freezes.

"Come in" the couple says. Inside is amazing it is super big and beautiful. No wonder they offer so much money. When we all reached the living they lady said everything we needed to know. When they finished we left to start. Wendy said "So we have to find the guild of four. "They are called Bel Towers" said Gray. "At night they go into people houses and cast spells on kids to sleep for weeks" says Lucy.

"What kind of guild name is that it is not only stupid but ridiculous, whoever named that guild should go to naming lessons" says Natsu. I laugh when I hear this. "Well it's best for us to split up" Erza says. "Good idea " I say. "I am giving you guys fireworks, I want you guys to shoot them up when you are near them" I say. "I am also giving you matches." "Lucy I am giving you pink, Natsu re..." Natsu interrupts me and says " I don't need one." "Well okay" I say "Wendy neon green, Gray midnight blue, and Erza white."

"Okay let's go!" Erza shouts. Then everyone goes in different directions. I walk all over town I smell a really different smell and comes up behind is the four person guild Bel Towers. I light up my firework and it shoots in the sky. All I have to do now is keep them here. "Well well well what do we have here" a voice says. "You have nothing" I reply Then comes running in is Gray. "I guess we start fighting without the others." I say. Okay what am I going to do I only know one magic, dragon slaying magic well I have to save those kids. "Fire Dragon Roar!" I yell Gray stops and looks at me "You are a fire dragon slayer?" Oh no my secrets out.

I am trying so hard for you guys not to go to sleep I am going to start the fourth chapter right after this. Reviews are nice.


	4. All the Secrets are Out

Remember I am not the owner of fairy tail. It is time to make this story more mature.

Natsu's Pov

As I look up in the sky I see fireworks. I start running toward the destination. When I get there I see gray just standing there looking at Natalie. "What the fuck Gray the guild is right in front of you stop acting stupid and fight." Gray soon turns and starts to fight without saying anything to me. I really want to see what kind of magic Natalie uses. Natalie looks at me with a scared expression. "What's wrong Nat" she just turns around ignoring me.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natalie yells I froze Natalie uses the same magic as me why. Was she also trained by Igneel. Natalie looks at me and says " Natsu get off your ass and help us out." Erza, Lucy, and Wendy enter. Bel Towers said in unison "There's more" "Fire dragon roar!" I yell. The they are all knocked out. Me, Natalie, Gray, and Erza pick them up and go to the nearest jail.

We go back to the requester's home. "Well done everyone" says the couple here is your 150,000 jewels. We each get 25,000 jewels. We get on the train and I black out. A few hours later I feel the train stop I get up and run out and I hear Natalie talking to Lucy. Natalie says "Um... Lucy do you need a roommate I will help you pay rent and I cook but I hate cleaning." "Well I do have an extra room... Okay" says Lucy. "Yay!" yells Natalie. "Okay we have to go to the mattress shop and buy some things" says Natalie.

I stop walking and Lucy and Natalie stop behind me "Don't fucking act like nothing happened Natalie. I know you are also a fire dragon slayer explain everything now." I say Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy leave knowing it is going to be a private conversation.

"Well I am older than you but I was also trained by Igneel. I knew that someone else was going to be trained be Igneel too .So I told him that I had a vision about that, he trained me to be a fire dragon slayer when he taught me everything we said our goodbyes and I left seeking adventure but the other thing I have to tell you is that I am your sister." she said

" W-what" I stuttered "Yup " she said tearing up. "I spent my life looking for you and when I heard about the salamander from Fairy Tail I knew it was you." I walked up to Natalie and gave her a hug because I know she is my biological sister.

We walked to the guild hand-in-hand we opened the door. Everyone looked at us I raised our hands up and shouted "I found my biological sister, she is also a fire dragon slayer. " Everyone just looked at us then they cheered "We have five dragon slayers hooray."

Finally Natalie finally told Natsu that she is his sister I decided to get some curse words in here I am adding a new ship called Graylie which is Gray and Natalie. I am sorry gruvia shippers but I really want to do this ship.

Reviews are nice.


	5. Left Out

Remember I am not the owner of fairy what I am planning to do for the next few chapters is to do an evil Lisanna thing.

While Natsu still held Natalie he whispered to her " You are one of best things that ever happened to me." "What was the other?" "Meeting Lucy." he reply with a big smile blushing a lot. "Well we better get something to eat cause I am super hungry" said Natalie. "Sure lets go Nat." " What's up with calling me Nat?" "I give special people nicknames the nickname I give Lucy is Luce"

"Um...Natsu not to go in your private life but do have a crush on Lucy" Natsu stares at Natalie with a stern face and then looks at the floor."I do...but I am not sure she likes me back." "Do you want me to ask her for you" "Yes please" "Fine I will."

Gray pulls Natalie out of the guild and says " Sorry but are you really Natsu's sister." "Yes I am you jealous" "How could I be jealous" "Well you could also want a beautiful sister like me" "Well you are pretty" "A romantic rival" says Juvia.

When it was 6:00 Natalie and Lucy left to get Natalie ready to move. A few hours later they went to Lucy's place and set everything up. "Okay Lucy I have to ask you a question...do you have a crush on Natsu?" A huge silence occurs."I really do Natalie but I am not sure about him though " Natalie smiles"Okay goodnight" "night " Lucy responds.

Time skip (month)

"So apparently a girl named lisanna came back okay okay, I go meet her." Natalie walks up to lisanna while she being covered in hugs and kisses. She spots Natalie and gives her a hard glare. Even though lisanna gave her that look Natalie still wanted to talk to her privately. When everyone stopped smothering lisanna I went up to talk to her. "Um...could you not come near me you pink haired tramp" lisanna said rudely. Natalie jaw dropped she thought that she was kind and nice. "Hi I am Natsu's sister N-natalie and it is not so nice to meet you." When no one was looking lisanna gave Natalie the middle finger.

Lisanna Pov

Wow I am just surprised that was Natsu's sister. But I need to get her and Lucy away from him so he can mine and only mine.

Time skip (3 days)

Third Person

While Natalie and Lucy were talking a curse happened that caused everyone in the guild to hate Natalie and Lucy except for master and wendy. Natalie and Lucy went up to the team and asked them if them if they wanted to go on a job. They just laughed at them. "You guys want to go on a job with us aren't you guys too weak" Natsu said.

"What the fuck Natsu what is up with you." Lucy said. "Natsu I am pretty sure I could beat you in fight" said Natalie. "We're sorry but were kicking you guys off the team" Gray said. Lucy and Natalie got teary eyed "Well okay" Natalie and Lucy said in unison.

Ok I am sorry if you guys like lisanna I needed a character to be mean to Natalie and Lucy so I can get my ending good. Reviews are nice.


End file.
